


A Prayer to Saint Atlinmerrick

by 221b_hound



Series: In Celebration of Atlinmerrick [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Filk, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, for atlinmerrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, somehow, after limericks and haiku inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/">atlinmerrick</a>'s Johnlock fic, the dear lady was nominated as the Patron Saint of Johnlock Porn. And then I promised to write her a song.</p><p>And here it is on <a href="http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/47011758334/well-somehow-after-limericks-and-haiku-inspired">my Tumblr account</a> for easy reblogging, if you are so inclined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prayer to Saint Atlinmerrick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).



Praise her, praise her  
All praise Saint Atlin

When you don't know whether to write  
John’s coming or he's going down  
You can't tell if Sherlock's a virgin  
Or was uni’s the bike of the town

If your muse is cock-blocking  
your porn as you try to write -  
Raise up your voice  
To the saint of your choice  
And pray to Saint Atlin  
For a scene that is moist

And hail, all hail Saint Atlin  
The bringer of life, love and kinks  
She painteth their skin in blushes and bites  
And their fine erect penises, pinks

Thank Atlin for men in silk panties  
Thank Atlin for men in high heels  
Thanks for men nursing on nipples and pricks  
And thanks for them fucking with food and with dicks

Give praise for the use of John’s walking cane  
And praise for the sex in dark alley or lane  
Give praise for the rimming sugar she made  
Give praise for the day that Sherlock got laid

For the joyful lust and the passionate kiss  
For the sucking of cocks and the anal sex bliss  
For the tiny tyrant and his lanky love  
We thank Saint Atlin and heavens above

As we read the ecstasy her words capture  
Asndwe and they succumb to the Johnlock rapture  
We thank the stars, the sky, and the sun  
For Saint Atlinmerrick, the Blessed One

Praise her, praise her  
All praise Saint Atlin


End file.
